User talk:I Am Jebus/Godliest's Contest 07
Still should have Crushing Blow for the DW, would do more than mighty blow, and then add Flail. WS ranger neds an enchantment. Bring chilling victory instead of storm chaser for some additional aoe. Should spike if its available imo, or just dont use the build. Only one MoR is needed on the eles. Liquid Flame will have a greater effect with its nearby. Should have angelic protection on both just in case. no ned for anthem of flame, a different one can be used, the scythes should have fiery anyways. Put Glowing Signet as optional, i doubt the paras will run out of energy. The mesmer is nice, but i wouldnt bring spirit light wielder's boon should be good since ull have plenty of energy from hex drains and weapons everywhere. Steam seems a little hard to use. Freezing Gust for a backup snare would be a good idea, dont spam or anything. imo-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 05:30, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :I wouldve said add another Barbed Spear but it got buffed ^_^-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 05:31, 2 July 2008 (EDT) (sorry if I say something Relyk said again xD Just cba to read his and remove the comments I've made from mine) *Greater Conflagration will be killed. *Crushing Blow>Yeti Smash. *Triple stance isn't necessary, Escape and Lightning Reflexes should be sufficient. :*If you want to keep the idea then add Wounding Strike instead of escape maybe. *Maybe use Storm Chaser instead of Natural Stride? *Remove Tranquility and Nature's Renewal. (see further below for reason) *May want to add some spirits or traps instead of Splinter and Warmonger ;o *Draw Spirit isn't really worth it. *Mark of Rodgort will be removed with ease without a cover. *Add Fire Attunement otherwise energy will be tight. *Consider going 12-10-8 or 11-10-10 and bring Splinter or Ancestor's Rage on the eles. *Take dual Angelic Bond, or replace SoR with Song of Purification. *Double They're On Fire isn't necessary when it can be upkept without downtime ;o *Angelic Protection sucks. *May want to bring spears with more killing power, i.e. Spear of Lightning or equal. *Glowing Signet isn't necessary, none of the builds are energy heavy. *Overkill of hex removal. *SoH isn't worth it really. *Bring Warmonger's and Splinter on that bar instead. *Change all Rits to Monks imo. :*If not then at least N/Rt's as they'll otherwise run into a big wall of energy problems. *Steam isn't worth it. *Take WaH on an ele primary and bring some additional snares since you now lack such. *Remove the Rt/Me completely and bring three monks instead. *Consider adding Dervishes primary WS spammers instead of the R/D since being R/D don't really have much synergy with monk skills. *The problem is that the concept relies too heavily on a spirit which is easy to kill and hard to maintain, thus pretty much killing the idea. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:46, 2 July 2008 (EDT) ::there is never overkill on hex removal imo ;o[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 07:16, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :::When it can be replaced in favor of skills that serve a better purpose it is. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:24, 2 July 2008 (EDT) ::::greater conflag lasts 2 minutes and recharges in 15 secs. 19px*Jebus* Is 17:47, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :::::i disagree with some of your points tbh. Angelic protection is anti-spike, NR and Tranq are against enemy enchantments, plus monk healers wont go well with RENDING TOUCH. There isnt that much hex removal, its actually overkill on condition removal, and if MoR gets stripped, there is a second one. 19px*Jebus* Is 18:05, 2 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::All my points are pretty much true. And it's easy to kill spirits. Also: with three frontliners and three warmongers and splinter weapon you may have a slight overkill ;o EDIT: You added it to the fucking backline too :O Remove it directly please, you got a major fucking overkill. The paragon bars are still terrible. The elementalist got energy problems. The backline is weak, should bring Preservation, Spirit Light Weapon and some Necro elite; and skip the stupid channeling split too. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:48, 4 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::ups, that may've sounded a bit harsh; if so sorry ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:48, 4 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I got bored, just decided to completely revamp it. 19px*Jebus* Is 12:25, 4 July 2008 (EDT)